The Three Dragons
by Perverted Tenko Nii-Chan Wolf
Summary: Issei Hyoudo finds out there's a third Dragon he didn't know about that has joined the Gremory House. Is this new Dragon friend? Or foe? Lemons&Limes throughout the story.


Issei Hyoudo, following his battle with the _Vanishing Dragon_, rushed to the Occult Research club room with a smile on his face. "I can't believe I get to got to a hotel with everyone. Maybe..." he began thinking.

_Issei walks into the bathroom as steam fills the air along with the sound of water running. The shower curtain slides open, and in full view for his eyes and his eyes only was the crimson haired beauty he fell in love with, Rias Gremory. Rias runs her fingers through her hair, letting the water from her hair run down her back before opening her eyes. "Issei?" she smiled, one that Issei had fallen in love with. "You bad boy. Peeping in on your Master's shameless figure" she said, her voice almost in a playful scolding towards her Pawn. Issei's face almost matched the crimson of Rias' hair as he tried to look away, but for him, that was impossible. _

_His eyes looked along the flawless figure Rias owned. The taunting body the girl possessed made looking away difficult for him. Her beautiful slender calfs that led up to her pleasingly thick thighs, then going up to her voluptuous hips that always swayed in sensual motions when she walked. Then came the teasing curve along her sides before reaching up to her flawless large chest. Issei put his hands over his crotch hoping she couldn't or wouldn't see how much seeing her body affected him. _

_"Issei...you don't have to hide yourself from me. Besides..." she gave him a look almost inviting him, "...I know that you think about me. Why not help me make your fantasies a reality?" she said in a rather smoky and teasing tone, one that almost made Issei lose his composure. Sauntering her way towards Issei, Rias wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "What're you waiting for? I don't have to invite you to my body do I?" she smiled. _

_Issei stumbled back before feeling his head press against something soft and pleasing. Trembling he looked behind him and almost dropped his jaw. The Queen of Rias stood behind him with a reddened face and a rather "happy" smile on her face. "A-Akeno?!" Issei stuttered. Akeno smiled down at the boy wrapping her arms around his neck. "Issei you naughty boy. If you wanted to see a nude beauty you could've asked me" she said. Issei nearly had a massive nosebleed watching Akeno use her magic to unbutton her shirt. Her mouth watering breasts were barely being held back by the black laced bra that sunk into the pillowy flesh of her breasts. "It's not fair if Rias is the only one you see" she said looking up at Rias. _

_"Rias. Teasing such a young boy isn't nice" Akeno purred. Rias smiled and moved behind Akeno before wrapping her arms around her hips. Smiling the Devil Mistress slid her hands along the sweet skin of her Queen before her hands grabbed hold of the jiggly mounds being held back by her bra. "Then why don't we both give him a show? Then whoever makes him hard gets him first" Rias purred. Issei began moving back until he felt the door open, causing him to fall flat on his back. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, which were greeted by seeing Assia. Standing over the boy unintentionally giving him view of her cute pink laced panties under her skirt, Assia blushed at seeing Akeno and Rias. "I-Issei! Umm...if you w-wanted to see a girl n-naked...I...I could...sh-show you" she stuttered. _

_Before objections could be made Assia let her trembling hands unbutton her school uniform before her supple developing breasts were in view for Issei, still held back by her light pink brassiere they were still a sight to behold. Just as her skirt fell, Akeno and Rias were on the offensive. Rias got the struggling girl out of her bra while Akeno got her out of her panties. _

_Issei watched how they fondled the innocent girl's body, rubbing their own against hers before they all pressed their breasts against him. "So Issei? Who do you want?" Akeno asked. "He wants me first. I'm sure he'd love to feel my breasts again" Rias purred pulling Issei's arm between her chest. "I'm sure he does. But I think someone with more experience is best for him" Akeno said before grabbing Issei's other arm. Taking his hand she wrapped her soft warm lips around his finger before swirling her tongue around the thickest one. Pulling back, a thin string of saliva connecting her lips to his fingers she smiled licking her lips. "I'm sure he'd like to know what else I can suck out of him besides magic" she said almost in a moan. Assia blushed but tried not to lose. She leaned forward and pressed her breasts against Issei's groin and blushed at how hard his manhood was. "I may not be skilled, b-but I want to do wh-whatever Issei wants m-me to" she said rubbing her chest on his growing thickness. _

Beforehis fantasy could go any further he made it to the club room and opened the door panting. He was greeted by Assia's warm embrace and Rias' smile. Akeno waved to him while Kiba gave him a fist bump. Koneko sipped her tea and gave Issei a stoic warning glare not to look at her. But who he didn't recognize was the boy sitting in the chair across from Akeno. "Umm...who's he?" Issei questioned. "This is our new Knight, Zakyo" Akeno introduced the young man.

Zakyo stood up and looked Issei up and down before taking a puff of his cigarette and crushing it in his hand. "You're dead meat kid" he said in a hostile tone.


End file.
